


Royal Reincarnation

by Pandora_X



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fun fact actually, History with a twist~, Hugs, My view on the Queens' reincarnation uwu, Parrleyn - Freeform, Reunion, Royal Reincarnation, aramour, hope you likey!, katanna, parrlyn, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_X/pseuds/Pandora_X
Summary: The Queens of SIX have been reincarnated by the hand of a powerful goddess. Here, they reunite, encounter and learn.It's their History with a twist.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 36
Kudos: 75





	1. Catalina de Aragon

**Author's Note:**

> Use of translator and some language skills have been used uwu

Light.

All that could be seen was light. There was no knowing where the floor began or where the ceiling stopped. There was no knowing if sound could travel so far. The ambience lacked like the existence of any other colour other than white. It was blinding, possibly enough to blind anyone who stared for too long. There was nowhere else to look, however. Everything was white.

Light and white.

It was hard to see anything. There was no knowing if someone could see as far as their nose. They would have to stretch their arms out, feeling their way around the place. There was nothing to see or grab. It was empty.

Light, white and empty.

That was the best way to describe the strange place where the lost lady was. As soon as she fluttered her eyes open, somewhat adjusting her vision to the blinding surroundings, all of her senses kicked in. She could see. Her palm touched the cool surface beneath her. The lady had gasped in surprise. She could feel. Her gaze had dropped too, smoothing out the strange surface she sat upon. Later after, she raised her palms and stared into it. Her eyes dropped further to the rest of her body. Around her was a soft gown, the only thing keeping her from sitting bare. The lady had hands, arms, legs and feet. The lady was...young. She was young again.

She was _alive_. 

But, why? _Why was she alive_? It couldn't be. _How_ could it be? The lady recalled that she had a religious belief in the afterlife, but she felt as though she was truly alive.

Anxiously, she scanned around with her pair of eyes. Could she be awake in the afterlife? Had she only been awakened by the hand of God at this moment?

All of a sudden, the lady gasped.

Before her stood a tall figure. Its' body was slim with a long, flowing dress dropping from its' chest all the way to the surface, covering its' feet. Upon its arms wrapped a pair of loose, silken gloves. The figure was rather pale, eyes shining a bright silver with lips as pink as a rose. Dark, graceful locks of her flowed elegantly either side of her with a crown of flowers sat upon her head. It possessed rich, generous golden jewellery which it wore around its' neck, upper arms and wrists. There was something that stood out to the other the most, though. The wings; the pure, white wings of a dove which made the figure a symbol of God. Frightened by it, the lady fell back on one hand with the other shielding over her eyes.

She trembled before the ghostly figure. She was overwhelmed, terrified.

The lady felt the air shift. The figure had moved a little.

" _Por favor, mantén la calma,_ " the figure, who was female, had softly said. "No tienes motivos para temerme." Then, a touch felt upon the lady's wrist- gently beckoning it down.

The lady gulped, unsure of what to say. Or even how to speak. It occurred to her again. How could she understand? What language was that?

" _Dime_ ," the female began in a tender voice, "¿ _qué recuerdas_?" 

What she remembered? The lady looked dazed, lost for words. But then, she began to think back. She began to think back to anything that had happened before this. Did anything happen before this? The lady thought strong and hard, wanting to know the past.

 _Her past_.

The lady did remember. "Mi...nombre es Catalina de Aragón." She was surprised by her own voice, soothing her neck gently. So, she could speak as well as understand the language. "Soy hija de la reina Isabella I y del rey Ferdinand II de Aragón, uno de los cinco hijos." She spoke Spanish, the language of her home. "Yo...estuve casado con el rey Henry VIII durante veinticuatro años y tuve una hija con él llamada...Mary. Pero entonces él..." she paused for a second, "...se divorciara de mí y...yo..." she gulped- suddenly recalling everything, "...muriera." Rubbing her head, she groaned softly. "Inglaterra nunca se dirigió a mí como Catalina sino solo a Catherine."

The goddess-like figure hummed into the emptiness. " _Eso es correcto, Catalina_." The lady gave her a strange look. "¿ _Cómo se siente_?" The other had knelt down, silver eyes examining the smaller one.

Catalina nodded steadily. "Estoy bien."

" _Bueno_ ," the figure said, tilting her head to catch the gleaming golden eyes of the lady. "¿ _Puedes hablar inglés, Catalina_?"

The lady bit her tongue, furrowing her eyebrows a little. Could she? "I...can." Apparently, she could. "Yes, I can."

" _Good_." The figure nodded as she stood back up. Offering her a hand, she maintained a passive look.

The lady seemed quizzical with it but soon accepted it and used it to hoist herself up. Shakily, she rose to her feet. She had fallen. But into the arms of the taller woman. Catalina shivered by her warm touch. A wing had also enveloped her gently for support Again, the figure asked if she okay and she nodded. By that, she began to guide them somewhere. But where was there to go? Catalina shivered again. "Where am I? Why am I alive? I recall dying. I accepted the embrace of God when I gave my life back to him." She was so confused, finding that she was, indeed, alive. "Please, tell me why I am here!" she pleaded, losing her breath.

" _All in due time, my dear_." The figure sighed softly as she made a motion with her hand. "All in due time." They had come to a halt.

"P-Pero, necesito saber _ahora_ ," Catalina urgently said, regarding as the white screen shifted and opened up into a swirl of colours. Her heart hammered in anticipation. "Please, _diosa omnipotente_ , tell me what I am doing here. Why have I been brought back to the world?" The lady was begging, grasping the goddess' hand and bending down a little. Her forehead pressed to her knuckles, resting on one knee with a pleading expression. Tensed, her teeth clenched as her eyes squeezed shut. Catalina was frightened. She didn't know what was going on or how it was possible.

Regardless, a soft touch felt upon her head. " _Rise, Catalina. You are a Queen. There is no need to plead_." The hand that she held slowly unwinded from her grasp, soothing her face gently. Her fingers brushed along the creases over her face, assuring her that there was nothing to be frightened of.

Catalina's golden eyes revealed, meeting the silver ones of the goddess. With her help, the lady stood up while her breath shook. The goddess managed a small smile, brushing her hair back gently.

" _Come_ ," she said- signalling towards the portal of colours.

Swallowing her fear, Catalina listened and followed her steps. They got closer and closer to the portal. As soon as they stepped through, a cold feeling rushed over her. It felt like jelly, practically pushing her body through it. A series of colours intruded the lady's vision- using an arm to shield her eyes again.

However, soon enough, they had reached the other side. It was a completely different sight.

If she had to guess, it was a grand living room. It didn't look like a palace but it was big. The walls remained white but had pillars of black marble touching the ceiling from the floor. A gentle fire crackled between two pillars with a white frame over it. Catalina anxiously looked around, slightly overwhelmed.

" _Please, take a seat_." Her eyes landed on the seating available to her. It looked a bit like the royal lounger she had before. Upon sitting down, her head tilted. It was extremely soft as she sank into it. Her hand touched the material, feeling its velvet texture. Her lips pulled into a sideways frown, inspecting the pillows either side of her.

All of a sudden, the goddess had turned around and paced back towards the strange tube of light. Alerted, Catalina sprang up. " _W-Wait_! Please, do not abandon me here. I haven't any idea as to where I am." In a few steps, the figure stood ahead of her. Her wing gently brushed against her cheek. The lady's nerves calmed slightly, beginning to sit down.

A friendly look covered her face. " _I will not abandon you, Catalina. Please, take a seat._ " Before she could say anything, the figure held her hand up. " _I promise that I shall reveal everything to you in due time, my dear._ " Then, she pressed her own hands together and strolled back towards the light. " _But the first thing I must do is retrieve the others._ " The lady looked taken aback.

" _The...others_?" Catalina surveyed, pulling a quizzical look.

" _Indeed_." She nodded as she stepped into the mysterious doorway. " _There are some you may have met before and have known well but there are some you may not have encountered and will be introduced for the first time_." 

By that, she disappeared through the portal.

_Catalina's heart sank._

Anxiously, her eyes peered around the room. She concluded that it was a grand living room. It looked like the one in her Palace in Spain, only slightly smaller and had a different aesthetic. Swivering around, her hands gripped on the back of the long seat. It seemed that there was another room connected to the living room. She saw that a series of pots and pans neatly hung above what she assumed was the stove. There wasn't any type of primary fuel beneath it; it had strange components sticking out instead. The Queen wondered how it could cook without any fuel beneath it. Her head tilted to the side. How strange.

Something caught her attention.


	2. Anne Boleyn

A series of shimmers were heard as the room began to illuminate vividly. The entire room darkened as the bright tube of light shone. Narrowing her eyes, she shaded her eyes a little with her arm. From what she could see, there was a dark silhouette of two figures. One was taller than the other who knelt on the ground. The taller one was probably the goddess and the other was the one that the goddess had said that she might be familiar with. Catalina wondered what she could have meant by that. It could be anyone. It could be her parents, her siblings, her friends, a Lady-In-Waiting, a butler or someone she hadn't laid eyes on before. The options were endless. But as soon as she heard the voice, her memory slowly flooded back.

" _Take it easy, my dear,_ " the figure had said in the same tone she used when they first met.

The other seemed to have sprung up in surprise.

" _Now, now._ " Her voice was so tender. " _At ease_." By the looks of it, the other's shoulders had lowered as it seemed to look around slowly. The goddess made a gesture with her hands as well as her wings. " _Parlez-vous français_?" Did the other speak a different language too?

"O-Oui," the new lady replied in a slow manner, "je peux." 

" _Bien_." There was a soft sigh.

There was a moment of silence.

" _Dites-moi: de quoi vous souvenez-vous?_ " The goddess moved her own head a little.

"Um..." she began quietly, "...je m'appelle Anne Boleyn." Catalina's eyes widened. "Mes parents étaient la comtesse Elizabeth et le comte Thomas et j'étais l'un des trois enfants. J'avais une fille qui s'appelle...Elizabeth? Oui, une fille avec le roi Henry VIII." A pause. Mais alors je..." the lady's hand seemed to have touched the front of her neck with her head hung a little, "...j'ai été décapité." Then, her head rose to look up to the figure. "Q-Quoi?" In an urgent manner, she tried standing up while peering around. "Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi suis-je ici?" As Catalina had done, Anne had fallen into the arms of the powerful goddess.

" _Facile, ma chère. Pouvez-vous parler anglais_?" she asked lightly.

There was another pause before an answer was heard. "I-I...oh...I can."

" _How do you feel, Anne_?" 

"I'm...alright."

As the goddess had nodded, the lady began to slowly straighten her back. When she was ready, they began to walk. They seemed to stroll closer to the portal as their silhouettes got bigger. Between them, there was small chatter in tongues which Catalina didn't understand.

The Queen shook slightly. _Anne Boleyn_? Of all people to be with, why was it her? She was the temptress. The one who stole the man. The one who took the crown. Catalina didn't know what had happened to her as she had died before her. There was no knowing what happened. Perhaps, she had given him the heir that he so desperately wanted. The heir that they tried to get over and over again but failed. The Queen wasn't fond of Anne for any of the reasons above. But, seeing as she was here, perhaps there was more to what the eye could see.

The pair had emerged from the swirl of colours and into the room. The Queen at the goddess' side had done the same thing as Catalina when they stepped into the room as the light was really bright. She still looked the same: her dark locks dropped down just over the small of her back while she wore the same gown but a different shade. Furthermore, around her neck seemed to be a collar. Not one that looked uncomfortable to wear though. It also had the letter B hanging from it; Catalina knew that it was that beloved charm that Anne always wore. Once their eyes connected, the lady gasped.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Anne demanded with a mixed look, mimicking a slight scowl.

"I could ask _you_ the same question," Catalina snapped back, sneering in her direction.

" _Now, now_..." the figure softly said, walking over to Catalina and gently beckoning her up- which she reluctantly agreed to do, "... _there is no need for any of that. Please, bite back your bitter tongue and greet each other warmly. As I have promised, I will tell you everything once we have all gathered_." Her hands held each of their shoulders, managing to soothe their hard expressions.

Loosened up a little, the Queens stared at another. With a nod, the goddess trailed back over to the portal. After casting a final look at them, she sighed and trailed in.

Immediately, the Queens folded their arms again with a stone-cold look. Golden eyes collided with the emerald ones. They glared at another for a while, filling the atmosphere with unease.

Deciding to play the sensible person, Catalina huffed and held her head high. "Anne," she somewhat greeted, angling her eyes away.

Anne had hung her head to the side with a grimace and huffed too. "Catherine," she somewhat greeted, tapping her fingers along her own arms.

Then, there was silence. Neither of the Queens had said anything. At one point, Catalina had taken her place back on the couch and laid into it. Aimlessly, her eyes flicked around to see if there was anything interesting. She followed the black patterns on the walls but couldn't be satisfied. There was also the portal but she didn't want to stare at the bright light. The eyes had landed on Anne, who still stood with her arms folded. Rolling her eyes, she coughed into her fist and made a motion to the left of her. "Sit," she simply instructed- unable to balance out the sympathy and sarcasm in her tone. The Queen who stood didn't budge but after a few seconds, she mumbled something in tongues before taking a seat beside her. Her body was angled away from hers while the other had done the same.

They didn't necessarily hate each other but it was just...awkward to be in the same room after all this time. While Catalina was married to the King, she was well aware of his affair with Anne Boleyn. He even had the decency to allow her to stay at the Palace, which meant that there were two women who he apparently loved living in the same place. Naturally, Anne was unaware that Catalina was still there and was furious when she found out. There was no denying the fury in Catalina's eyes either. Nonetheless, since the King loved Anne more, he caused a commotion and set in motion the C of E. Catalina was tossed out of the picture like a piece of garbage. At the memory of it, she grunted and rested her chin in her palm where her elbow pressed on her knee.

( _However, she recalled, Henry wasn't the only one who had a...true love. Oh, no. She, too, had her own. Catalina even admitted that she loved the one more than she could ever love Henry. Even more so after what he had done._ ) 

All of a sudden, the shimmering sound returned. Both Queens had perked up, Anne sitting up straight in curiosity.

Another figure had formed after a blinding light filled the room. Anne had groaned in surprise, unexpecting it. Catalina snickered beneath her breath as she had braced herself beforehand.


	3. Jane Seymour

The figure stood only a short distance away from the new one who looked up to her. Visibly taken aback, the other had jumped a little and fell onto the hand behind them. The head had tilted to the side, as if to look away from the goddess. The vacant hand covered the eyes, cowering away from the sight before them. " _Gently now. Do not be afraid, my dear,_ " the goddess said in a comforting tone.

The lady seemed to have loosened up as her hand lowered. The figure held a hand out for her. Slowly and uncertainly, the lady's hand edged closer towards the figure before her. As soon as her hand slipped into hers, the goddess crouched down a little.

" _Parlez-vous français_?" she softly asked.

There was a soft mumble before the other silhouette had nodded. "O-Oui, je peux."

Both of the Queens shared an odd look, somewhat familiar with the voice.

 _Why_ was that voice so familiar?

" _Bien_." The goddess nodded. " _And English_?" 

A little more certain this time, she nodded. "Yes."

" _Very good_." There was a soft sigh. " _Now, tell me: what do you remember?_ " There was a moment of silence before the new lady had spoken.

"My...name is Jane Seymour." _The Queens outside sat up straight as if something had electrocuted them_. "I am a daughter of Sir John Seymour of Wolfhall and Margery Wentworth. I was married to King Henry VIII and...had such a beautiful son." An abrupt pause. The lady's breath hitched, moving a bit as her hand touched above her heart. "I died before I could hold him. My only son." Her tone was suddenly desperate, beginning to fidget on the spot. "My sweet Edward. Where is he? Is he here? _Please_ , I must see him."

As the Queens winced, the goddess had shaken her head. " _Jane, I am sad to say that it simply isn't so_." A whimper. " _Edward is not here. I am sorry_." 

Urgently looking around, her voice strained with plead. "Then, where am I? What am I doing here? I should not be alive. I _died_."

" _Deep breaths, my dear_." The figure soothed her shoulder gently. In a comforting manner, her wings slightly wrtapped around her. " _Your Edward is not here. I am truly sorry. But, allow me to lead you out of here. I promise, everything shall be explained later_." As she helped her stand, she sighed again. The lady trembled, recoiled. The goddess had a wing behind the other to help her walk and for comfort. " _Even so, I believe that there is someone else you may be content to see_." When a slight nod came from Jane, the goddess began to lead them out of the tube of light.

As the silhouettes grew, the Queens stared at another again.

"Did I hear that right?" Anne suddenly asked, making a gesture with her hand. "Is that... _Jane Seymour_? _My_ Lady-In-Waiting?"

Before Catalina could answer, the two figures had emerged from the swirl of colours.

The light around them grew and faded. The lady had her arm across her eyes, shielding away from the light. The goddess whispered something in tongues so that only Jane could hear. There was a soft response before her arm lowered. Jane blinked her eyes a couple of times to adjust to the light. _Where was she_? On the contrary, as her eyes flicked around, her eyes landed on someone of whom she hadn't seen in a long time. Her breath was caught, slightly jawdropped as her hands clutched near her heart.

Catalina had her eyes widened at the sight of her. It was her. Her heart thumped heavily, unable to believe her eyes. Her fingers dug into the fabric of the couch, sitting up and leaning over in her direction. Her jaw was also dropped, losing her breath.

"Jane?" she finally said, chest rising and falling in anticipation. The other responded with a nod as her body sank a little. The lady had a smile growing upon her face.

" _Lina_ ," she replied in joy.

Her hand slipped from the goddess' hand as she attempted to dash over to the other. Equally enjoyed, Catalina beamed and met her in a few, broad strides.

At last, the Queens embraced longingly. They sank to the floor. Catalina had her arms firmly around the other, burying herself in the soft, blonde locks as the other dug her face into her chest and neck. It had been forever since they had seen each other. Ever since Catalina was divorced from the King, they hadn't laid an eye on each other since.

" _Jane_..." Catalina cried softly, gripping her tightly to show that she had no intention of ever letting her go again. "Jane...you're here. Oh, _gracias dio_ , you're _here_. I cannot believe my eyes." She felt the arms around her coil tighter, body trembling against hers.

"Is it really you, Lina?" Jane questioned, hope building in her tone. With her arms still around her, she reeled back a little to peer into her eyes. "Lina, do my eyes deceive me?" One of her arms unhooked so that her fingers could graze the other's cheek. Catalina had immediately fallen into her touch, holding her wrist lightly as her thumb caressed the top of her hand. Jane smiled blissfully, allowing a tear to slip from her eye. "I thought I would never see you again." Her voice broke as another tear trailed down her cheek. This time, the other hand cupped her face and brushed away the tears. As she had done, Jane had both of her hands holding the one that cupped her face. She fell into her touch, closing her eyes to familiarise herself with the warmth of the other. It had been so long.

"As did I, my love." Catalina's breath shook while running her thumb over her wet cheek. Jane revealed her ocean eyes to her, missing the gorgeous glint of the golden gaze the other possessed. The Queen's smile broadened. "I missed you, Jane. I missed you every day. I yearned to be with you always. I missed having you at my side. My heart ached more and more with every day spent away from you. It had hurt so much."

"As did my own, my Lina." Jane sniffed once with a soft smile. "When you left, it had shot a hole in my heart. Left behind was a void that could only be filled with your presence." Raising herself up, she cupped the other's face with both hands. "But now that you are here, that void is gone. _Vanished_. _Satisfied_. My heart no longer aches but rejoices as you are truly here with me, Lina."

"As does my own, my sweet dove." Their foreheads touched, holding each other close.

"When I heard that you had met your demise, I-I was clouded over by melancholy. I so desperately wished that I was by your side, Lina." She sounded as though she was crying, making the other Queen shake her head.

"My love, nothing could have changed my fate." Brushing her lips on her nose, she sighed. "Worry not any longer, Jane. Worry not any longer." Jane nodded her head slowly, leaning against her more. They remained like that for a while, whispering loving things to another.

Despite what was going on, Anne sat on the couch, confused and out-of-place. She drummed her fingers on her legs and gazed around. But, her eyes kept stopping at the scene before her. Anne was well aware that Jane was Catalina's Lady-In-Waiting before she jumped in, but she never would have guessed for them to have entered into such a sentimental affair. Did the King know? Was that why he snuck off and got it on with her? Anne really wanted to know but felt weird to ask the goddess, who just stood there with a smile as she regarded the reunited couple. Pursing her lips, she made the decision to sit still and ask the couple later.

On the floor, Catalina opened her eyes and peered into those beautiful ocean ones she desired to see. Her hand trailed up her body, never forgetting how her figure felt beneath her touch. It ran over her sides, brushing over her stomach and chest and up to feel her nape. Drawing her a little closer, their breaths collided as their eyes lidded. Catalina's eyes flicked down to the pair of lips before her- looking as soft as they did before. Then, she peered up to gaze into Jane's eyes. "May I kiss you?" she asked quietly, raking her fingers through the other's hair.

Jane chortled sweetly before caressing her face smoothly. Her fingers brushed back a few strands of loose hair. "Yes," Jane nodded quickly, "you may." And Catalina did.

As of centuries had passed between them, they shared an amorous kiss. Jane grasped her shoulders as she was lured even closer. Catalina's fingers tangled into her hair, consuming every part of her tender lips. They had felt and tasted as they did before: soft, luxurious and irresistibly sweet. Her kiss was heavenly, washing the Queen through with bliss and ecstasy. The other's hands gripped onto Catalina's gown, digging her fingers beneath it to feel her smooth body beneath. Jane felt along her broad shoulders, outlining it with her fingertips.

Unfortunately, a soft sound had interrupted: clearly feeling awkward in the situation.

Slowly, they had torn back and remained gazing into each other's eyes. Jane seemed to have straddled her lap, sitting comfortably with her arms around her neck.

Their glittering eyes met the goddess' silver ones. " _It fills me with such content to see you have reunited at last._ " The couple laughed quietly as Catalina's arms snaked around Jane's body.

"As for me," she simply said, caressing the small of Jane's back. She moved in so much that she was tucked beneath Catalina's neck. Resting her chin on her head, the Queen sighed with a grateful look. " _Thank you_." She bowed her head in the goddess' direction.

The figure bowed her head in return. " _Of course, Catalina_." Then she turned around, beginning to wade towards the spiral of colours. " _Please, excuse me as I retrieve our next guest_." 

When the trio hummed a response, she walked through the portal to probably get, yet again, another Queen.


	4. Anna Von Kleve

As soon as she was gone, Jane let out a taken aback gasp when Catalina raised the pair of them from the floor. She was held in her arms as if she were a bride- her eyes meeting the grinning ones as they strolled towards the couch. In a few seconds, Catalina had sat down on the couch with Jane sat on her lap sideways. With a broad smile, her fingers traced her jawline. "Oh, Lina..." she breathed, lifting herself up slightly to edge closer to the other, "...I've missed you for so long." The Queen returned her smile for her own, nuzzling their noses together.

"As have I. Not a day went by when I didn't spare a thought about you." Her right hand ascended, cupped her face and inviting herself closer. Their breaths collided again, tempting a kiss. "Mi amor, I love you. I love you forever."

Jane wasn't hesitant to respond. "I know, Lina." She wasn't hesitant anymore. "I love you too." Fluttering her eyes closed, Jane leaned in and brushed their lips together. It was true solace. Bliss. 

However, cutting them short was, yet again, a cough.

Carefully opening her eyes, the Queen gulped and licked up upper lip coyly. Catalina, on the other hand, seemed unbothered as her gaze shifted to the side of her beloved.

"May we be of assistance, Anne?" she inquired in a ridiculing way.

"Oh, it's not a problem." She rolled her emerald eyes in pure sarcasm. "It's not like I'm _third-wheeling_ or anything. Feel free to continue."

The Queen smirked. "Oh, the _irony_." Lovingly, she raised her gaze up to Jane who just chortled. Nuzzling her nose to hers a final time, she slid off Catalina's lap and sat between the two Queens. Patiently, she drummed her fingers on her legs before the other lady spun around to look them dead in the eye.

"Okay, out with it--" she made an exasperated gesture with both hands-- "what on _earth_ is going on between the two of you. Have you met before or something? Well, I know Jane was your Lady-In-Waiting but weren't you already married to Henry?" Anne took a moment because what she was saying didn't make sense. "I mean: did you have an affair with her or something? If you did, it's frowned upon in the kingdom, Catherine. It's a miracle that you weren't discovered. Or maybe you were. Was that why Henry got it on with me? Out of _jealousy_?" 

" _Bite your tongue_ , Boleyn." The Queen had literally done so as she was surprised by Catalina's snappy tone. She grimaced. "Henry didn't find out about my relationship with Jane for as long as I lived. It was about a year in when I was still with Jane and discovered Henry went off with you. He even started sending you things before I knew what I felt towards Jane." A finger was pointed accusingly at the other. "For a while, I was well aware of his affair with you and you were _nothing_ but a flirtatious temptress." It was the pair of golden eyes that rolled this time. "Henry had made such a big fuss and ended up divorcing _me_ to get together with _you_." 

It was Anne's turn to grimace. "So, what? A man goes after what he wants. When I moved to England, I thought I would never find love because they were all _so boring_." She giggled in a mischievous manner. "But when I met the King, soon my daddy said that I should try and get ahead. And he wanted me, _hah_ , obviously. He kept sending me letters every day and it couldn't be better because I send him a few letters back. And, who was I kidding, Catherine, I was _prêt à manger_." With a huff and a smirk, she tossed her hair in an ill-mannered fashion. "Furthermore, how is that any different from what you and Jane had? You also made the choice to dupe your marriage for your own Lady-In-Waiting. Doesn't that just make her merely an _asset_ for your personal desires?"

Frankly taken aback, the silent Queen gasped softly into her hand. Her figure recoiled. It didn't, _however_ , amuse the Spaniard. Catalina gritted her teeth, fury blazing in her golden eyes. "For your information, _Anne Boleyn_ , I am unaware of what your experience was like with Henry but I am here to say that it wasn't what I expected. Bearing in mind, before him, I had to marry Arthur against my own will as I was basically shipped off from Spain on the night of my sweet sixteenth and when he died, _naturally_ , I get thrown in prison!! _It really helps with the grieving process, you know_? Then, when I was liberated, I met up with his brother, Henry, _and do not get me wrong_ , Henry had the looks but lacked _painfully_ in personality. I have had at least five miscarriages with him and not _once_ was he supportive. Henry even told me that he had read a Bible verse saying that I was _cursed_ because I was his brother's wife. He said it was a pity, and quoting Leviticus: _I'd end up with no children all my life_. Furthermore, even when I had my first legitimate daughter, he shunned me away like some lowly pawn for his _young, French mistress_!!" Catalina growled loudly, making the other flinch a bit. Her chest felt heavy, respiring intensely. She had forgotten how easily she could lose her temper; be it rude accusations about her or anything related to her, she would snap with baring teeth.

From her thoughts, she felt something soft fall on top of her hand. Slowly, she began to ease her muscles. Eventually, she was free from the tension she brought upon herself and recoiled a bit. Abashed by her words, the Queen hung her head.

"It was just...different with Jane. She was there for me all the time, acting more than a Lady-In-Waiting. It wasn't long before I realised I fell in love with her. I knew it was wrong but it just felt so right." Delicately, she took the hand on top of hers and cupped it. In a heartbeat, she closed her eyes and brushed her lips between Jane's knuckles, who gently smiled. "The love I had for Jane was and still is real. My heart swoons longingly at the sight of her and it's not only because she is beautiful on the outside, but it's because she's beautiful on the inside too." Pressing her cheek to their clasped hands, she sighed. "I truly fell in love with Jane and my heart and my love will _always_ belong to her." Her significant other swooned a little, sighing blissfully.

"As my own are yours, Lina." Jane smiled sweetly when their foreheads lightly bumped.

After a few seconds, Catalina also sighed and flicked her gaze over to the Queen behind the other. Somewhat smiling, she hummed. "I am sorry for snapping, Anne. I guess I forgot how easily I could lose my temper. I firmly ask for your forgiveness."

A few moments later, the second Queen managed a low laugh and connected their eyes. "It's okay. I am sorry too, Catherine. It was wrong of me to intrude on business not of my own." Then, she glanced over to Jane. "A-And I apologise for calling you an... _asset_ , Jane. It was _extremely_ rude of me."

Gifting her a smile, Jane reached over and took her hand with her vacant one. "It's alright. No hard feelings, your Majesty." Anne laughed.

"I doubt there's any point in calling me that anymore, Jane. I think Anne would do just fine." With her free hand, she rubbed the back of her own head.

Contented, Jane nodded. When Anne's other hand came into view, Jane released her hold from each Queen's hand and reached over to their vacant ones. With Catalina's right and Anne's left in her grasp, she brought them together so that they laid on top of another. Then, she took the separate hands she had held before and smiled. "Well, seeing as we have all made up and gotten everything out of our chests, I suggest we move on and make this the start of a new friendship." She cast her eyes over to her beloved's. "Lina?"

With a sigh, she nodded. "Of course, my love."

"Anne?"

Also with a sigh, the other nodded. "Yep."

"Then it is agreed."

Together, they fell into a warm embrace. Perhaps, it was better to be kind to each other now and think less of their past. They must have been brought back to life for a reason and it definitely wasn't so that they could fight. That would be pointless. Maybe, it was for a bigger reason that they weren't aware of yet.

Anne revealed her eyes slowly, catching the golden ones opposite her. Running her thumb over the other's knuckles, she exhaled. "Again, I apologise for bursting out like that." Catalina shook her head with a smile.

"I forgive you, Anne."

"I guess it just reminded me of something. Something that happened to me before. Something... _just like that_." She had caught both of the Queens' attention. Dropping her eyes, a loose smile hung onto her lips. "Sure, I thought I loved Henry and he loved me but, like what you said, Catherine, it just wasn't so." At the memory of it, she swallowed a lump down her throat. "You could say that I was so blinded by my own actions. I was never hesitant to flirt or be forward with someone. It just happens naturally I guess." The other two giggled quietly, which made Anne do the same. "But...I..." she paused, "...after I died, I realised that there was more to life than just being flirtatious or playful. I realised that I was capable of being in love. Like, ' _in love in love_ '." A warm breath slipped from her lips. "I must confess that my feelings for Henry weren't as colourful or as alive as my feelings towards someone else I had met."

Their eyes had widened in surprise.

"Unfortunately, there was no possibility of me ever showing her how much she had meant to me. Although the time we had spent together wasn't for a long time, it felt as though I had known her my whole life." Anne winced a little at the memory. "I longed to be in her arms, to feel her body against mine and to hold her and give her the love that she deserves. There was no way that I could have done what you and Jane had done. It was simply impossible."

"But, why was it so?" Jane softly asked, giving her hand a soft squeeze. "Lina and I have risked everything if it had meant that we could be together."

"Even when the law clearly frowns upon it." Catalina nodded in agreement, tilting her head slightly.

"We were well aware of that," Anne answered lightly- meeting their sympathetic eyes. "In fact, in secret, she and I exchanged our romantic feelings but it was just impossible for us to take it a step further than just... _close friends_."

"But," Jane started- making the other tense slightly, "why hold back if your feelings were exchanged?"

"Because I wasn't _alive_ , Jane," Anne quickly said- hanging her head a little. "I was dead. I was beheaded the day before your marriage with Henry, remember?" Silently, they shared solemn looks. Anne puffed her cheeks up. "Anyway, I was unaware of how and why but I suddenly woke up. I was cold and confused. I didn't know what was happening. I...was merely a ghost and could only tread upon ground I have already walked upon, which was okay but..." she sighed, "...I was incorporeal. I couldn't feel anything which meant I couldn't hold anything which meant that my love for Cathy just couldn't be."

However, just before the other two could say anything, the sound of a loud shimmer sounded as well as sudden dialogue. Their heads turned and faced the tube of light that had two silhouettes, one of which rapidly moved in an alarming manner.

" _Entspann dich, mein Lieber. Entspannen_." The goddess spoke in a different language once again. " _Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit zu verprügeln._ " At once, the figure began to calm down. " _Einfach jetzt. Einfach_." The goddess loomed over the other who had fallen onto her elbows behind her. " _Verstehst du was ich sage?_ " 

"Du sprichst _._.." the other shook slightly, "...Deutsch." 

" _Ja_." The goddess nodded.

"Meine..." she paused again, "...Muttersprache." 

" _Richtig_." The goddess nodded again. " _And what about now_?" 

"English." 

" _Very good_." In a moment, the goddess then asked: " _Also sag mir: Woran erinnerst du dich_?" 

The other's response was quick, thickened by her confident accent. "Ich heiße Anna von Cleves. Meine Eltern sind Johannes III, Herzog von Cleves und Maria von Jülich-Berg. Ich war mit König Henry VIII. Verheiratet, aber...bei genauer Betrachtung meines Porträts und meines wahren Ichs..." a pause, "...ließ er sich von mir scheiden. Und danach bin ich gestorben..." Then, the lady began to thrash again while trying to stand up. "Huh?" When she fell into the goddess' arms, she looked around. "Was ist die Bedeutung davon? Wo zum Teufel bin ich?!"

" _Now, now. Easy, my dear. Easy_." The goddess soothed her, somehow calming the German down immediately. By that, she began to lead the pair of them out of the tube. The lady had stumbled a few times as their silhouettes grew bigger and bigger the closer they got to the swirl of colours.

The three Queens didn't recognise the name. Anna of Cleves. 

"Who is that?" Anne asked rather obviously.

"No idea." Catalina shrugged, peering over to Jane. "You were the last one to have been with Henry. Was she another... _mistress_?"

The Queen also shrugged. "I haven't got an idea as to who she is. As far as am I concerned, Henry was very...devoted to me. Unless he had left it obscure and in the shadows as he had previously done." Then, she sparked up. " _E-Eh_! No offence."

"None taken, mate." Anne grinned, bumping their shoulders.

Their attention was caught as the bright light filled the room. This time, Anne spun around and stuffed her face into the thick cushion of the couch. Catalina, on the other hand, had gotten used to the flashes and didn't need to cover her eyes right away. She did, however, quickly reel Jane against her to divert her eyes. She held the back of her head, making it so her chin perched upon her shoulder and faced behind them. Jane was going to ask but as soon as a blinding flash filled the room, she got the idea.

The two figures stepped out. It was as if events were repeating itself. The goddess would step out of the portal with a new Queen beneath her wing. There was no knowing how many more were to come.

The Queen had dark skin with short, black locks. The face she wore looked rather intimidating as it had also made her fiery eyes blaze. The Queens did not know what to say to the Queen they had no idea of. Despite that, she seemed to be looking around- analysing each of their faces. But, she was supposedly unsuccessful as her shoulders dropped. Slowly, the pair paced towards the trio who sat on the couch.

" _My Queens_ ," the goddess began in the same, soft tone, " _may I introduce you to Anna of Cleves, the fourth, German wife of King Henry VIII. I suspect none of you have met her as they only met some time after Jane's death_." 

"I see..." Catalina narrowed her eyes slightly- pulling her beloved closer to her as she felt her tremble. It was still frightening to know that she had died during childbirth; Jane should have had a colourful, beautiful life with her only son. If only she was there to support her.

Seeing as no one had said anything for a while, Anne coughed. "So, anyway, hello. It is nice to meet you, Anna."

Slowly, the lady nodded. "As it is for you."

" _They are the wives of the King before you._ " She made a gesture to each of them starting from the first. " _Erblicken: Catalina or Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn and Jane Seymour_." 

The Queen hummed with another nod. An awkward chuckle filled the room as Anna had slowly waded over to the couch. Deciding to make room, Catalina patted to the empty space to the right of her. Taking up the offer, the Queen nodded again with a small smile. By the time she sat down, the goddess had retraced her steps to enter into the portal to probably get another Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of Anna's and the Goddess' conversation:  
> "Relax, dear. Relax." The goddess spoke in a different language once again. "There's no need to thrash." At once, the figure began to calm down. "Easy now. Easy." The goddess loomed over the other who had fallen onto her elbows behind her. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"
> 
> "You speak..." the other shook slightly, "...German." 
> 
> "Yes." The goddess nodded.
> 
> "My ..." she paused again, "... mother tongue."
> 
> "Correct." The goddess nodded again. "And what about now?"
> 
> "English."
> 
> "Very good." In a moment, the goddess then asked: "So tell me: what do you remember?" The other's response was quick, thickened by her confident accent.
> 
> "My name is Anna von Cleves. My parents are Johannes III, Duke von Cleves and Maria von Jülich-Berg. I was married to King Henry VIII, but...if after taking a closer look at my portrait and my true self..." a pause, "...he divorced me. And after that I died..." Then, the lady began to thrash again while trying to stand up. "Huh?" When she fell into the goddess' arms, she looked around. "What's the meaning of this? Where the hell am I?!"


	5. Katherine Howard

A few seconds of silence whipped by and the first three felt a bit rude staying quiet. What should they say?

Biting her lower lip, Jane leaned out a bit. "So...uhm...Anna of Cleves, right?" She caught the other's attention who nodded.

"Yes," she replied lightly, "and you are...Jane Seymour?"

With a smile, she held her hand out. "Indeed." The pair of them shook hands. "Your name is really beautiful. I like it."

Thankful, the other laughed quietly. "Thanks, Jane. I appreciate that." Finding that she was now comfortable around them, she sighed and made eye contact with the other two. "You must be Catherine of Aragon–" she pointed to the correct Queen– "and you must be Anne Boleyn."

"Mmhm." Catalina hummed firmly.

"Yep." Patting her own knees, Anne inhaled. "So, what's your story?"

Anna blinked. "My... _story_?"

"I think she means about your life with Henry." Catalina made a gesture with her hand. "That is, assuming that you had a connection with Henry since we all did."

By the mention of his name, Anna cringed and peered away. "Oh, yeah. Well, assuming that you all were, I was married to Henry. But, it wasn't exactly an... _eager marriage_ , per se." Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed. "I was chosen to become his wife through portraits made by Hans Holbein. They even said that there was guarantee of our marriage being our happily ever after. _But_ , _no_." The three jumped with the sharp tone she used. " _Apparently_ , I didn't live up to the expectations of my own God forsaken portrait. Loads of people even tried to stop the wedding but, alas, it continued on. Before I knew it, Henry divorced me around six months into our marriage. No one told me I needed a rich man when I am doing my own thing in my Palace in Richmond." Exasperated by it, she slumped back into the couch and crossed her arms. A few moments after, her face tensed as a solemn look painted her face. "He was repulsed by my appearance as well as my actions. It wasn't my fault that I didn't know what English people do for tradition."

"Oh, Anna," Jane softly said. "You shouldn't believe all that Henry has said. You're very beautiful."

"Here-here." Anne raised her hand with a broad smile. "That man knows nothing. He clearly needs to wipe his spectacles and take a second look at you."

"And I completely understand what you're going through." Catalina snickered with a cunning look. "Henry ended up divorcing me because I failed to produce a male heir, _cue Jane–_ "

" _Lina_ ," Jane firmly named, frowning.

"–and most likely because he had a younger mistress, _cue Anne–_ "

" _Catherine_!" Anne also frowned.

"Lo siento." Catalina snickered again and flashed them apologetic looks. "Couldn't help myself."

Somewhat cheered up, Anna laughed. "You're all so nice." Hoisting herself up, she whipped her hair back. Anna pulled her legs onto the couch, crossing them and facing the trio. "So, what about you all? What was your deal with Henry?"

"If you want the short version–" Anne offered with a blank expression– "I literally got beheaded because I gave birth to a daughter." Taken aback, Anna flinched. Pulling her lips to the side, Anne nodded with a hum. "Yep. Welcome to England. I think I would have preferred a divorce like you two."

"I doubt you would have." Catalina rolled her eyes over to Anna. "As I've already said: I was divorced because I gave birth to a daughter _and_ because my excuse of a husband had a mistress." At the same time, she pointed a thumb over to Anne, who gladly protested.

"I was married to Henry after Anne's beheading. I was more than happy to know that I had given birth to a baby boy because I was so frightened to meet the same fate as my previous Queens." Jane sighed, raising her shoulder and leaning towards it.

"Then, that must have meant that you had a good life with the King, ja?" Anna surveyed before noticing the sorrowful look in her blue eyes. Jane shook her head.

"I died during childbirth." Somewhat hiding behind her blonde hair, she sighed again.

Taken aback, Anna flinched. "O-Oh, I am sorry. I wasn't aware–"

"It's alright, Anna." _There was a pause_. "My sweet Edward was left alone without a mother. I just hope that he had a good life and that Henry...took care of him." Jane sighed in sorrow. "Henry even threatened me during my pregnancy saying that he would not hesitate to inflict the same demise that Lina or Anne received upon _me_ if another female was produced." A cold shiver ran up her spine. They were taken aback, her beloved above all. The other Queens noticed an uneasiness rising within her. "I was so excited when I was told that I was going to become a mother. I was excited to hear his first words...his first steps..." she paused to laugh quietly, "...for not getting a good night's sleep for three years." Slowly raising her gaze, she blinked back the tears desperate to trail out. She swallowed a lump down her throat, breath hitched and shaking. "But I never got to see that. And I cannot expect to experience it in this life either."

Quicker than any of them could register, Jane stood up swiftly. She didn't want them to see her cry. It was rather embarrassing, she admitted to herself. Regardless of what she wanted, the Queens had noticed. A series of whimpers heard from her as well as unstable, ascending breaths. Bashful, she raised her shoulders and furiously wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm.

The thought of her son lingered in her mind. Why was fate so cruel to her? Why did it have to be like this? Although she never got to meet or hold her son, Jane missed him painfully. If only she could go back and tell him how much he had meant to her.

As she wept, something soft landed either side of her upper arms. The Queen who held her rubbed her arms smoothly, pulling her into a warm embrace and perching her head upon her shoulder. " _Mi amada,_ " her beloved's voice softly whispered, "would you like some space? We could head to the back so that you could wash your face and calm down a little." 

Overwhelmed with emotions, it took a while before Jane nodded.

Catalina stepped to the side of her, keeping a comforting arm around her. With ease, she caught the Queen's legs and back to then hold her bridal-style in her arms. Jane easily leaned against her, seeking more of the tenderness and comfort her significant other had to offer. As they made their way towards the back where Catalina thought was a kitchen, she pressed a sweet kiss to her head. In a few steps, Jane's soft cries quieted down as they were a bit distant now.

Sympathetically, Anne sighed and frowned. "Poor Jane. I genuinely feel really bad for her." Tearing her gaze from the couple at the back, she faced Anna: who looked a bit... _surprised_.

"Indeed. I never got to properly meet Edward because Henry thought I would scare him." Connecting eyes with Anne, she looked a little questiontive. Anne got the hint and hummed. "May I ask something?"

"You just did," Anne smugly responded. Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes, giving her a serious look. Anne waved it off. "Just kidding. Of course, you may."

Touching her own lips with her fingers, Anna exhaled. "I am not sure if it is just me and my mind but I feel as though there is something going on between Catherine and Jane. Like, they seem very close even though they only just met, right?"

"Ah," the other said, nodding slowly. "I will give you a bit of context–" she cleared her throat– "when Catherine and I were Queens, believe it or not, Jane was our Lady-In-Waiting. Like, she was our helper and stuff like that. I've always known her to be a sweet, quiet lady when she served me. However, don't worry- I only discovered this earlier on too, it turns out that she and Catherine had an affair. Like, a proper affair with kissing and... _stuff beyond that_." Anna gasped, taken aback. "I know right? Luckily for them, no one found out so nothing happened. I guess I kind of ruined it when I stepped in because Jane and Catherine never met again since Jane was tied down as my Lady-In-Waiting. You should have seen them earlier on. All mushy and sentimental and stuff. They looked so happy to be together again." Anne sighed into the stillness.

"Oh, that seems to explain it." Anna nodded when she caught a glimpse of the couple at the back who shared another embrace. Pulling her eyes back, she glanced down to her own hands. Opening and closing them, she sighed. "Well, at least I know that I wasn't the only one." The other perked up.

"Come again?"

"Yeah." Head hung a little, she managed a weak smile. "Even after Henry said he was repulsed by me and divorced me, we still stayed as friends. I even called him brother as he called me sister. I think it was better that way." Raising her eyes, she met the perplexed eyes of the second Queen. "Henry was also seeing another lady who was definitely a lot younger than him. I think she was a couple of years younger than me. It turns out we have already been introduced as she was my maid of honour during our wedding. It was only later did we meet again when it was announced that she and Henry were to be married. During that time, we met whenever we got the chance. But something struck me the closer we got. It was...amazing." With a heavy sigh, Anna recoiled a bit. ( _Anne seemed to understand and laid a hand on top of hers_ ). "I...fell in love with her, Anne. It was wrong of me to have done so but it didn't seem bad when she returned my feelings. But it was clearly impossible, with the law and that her hand was already taken by Henry." Another heavy sigh left her lips. "It just wasn't fair, Anne."

"Oh, Anna." The other sighed sympathetically. Taking both of her hands, she held them comfortably. With a small smile, Anna blinked. "Well, we were all rebellious during our reign, huh?" They both giggled- _Anna obviously unaware of Anne's secret 'affair'_. "If you ever need to talk, Anna, I'm here. And I'm kind of a good listener."

Anna laughed. "Thank you, Anne."

As they shared a few seconds of small talk, the couple from the back returned. The third Queen now held a cheery smile as she took a seat next to Anne with Catalina sitting beside her. Their fingers were still intertwined, emitting a happy aura from themselves.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Anna asked, rubbing the back of her head slightly.

Jane nodded. "Yes, thank you, Anna. I guess it was just so overwhelming to take it all in. Please, do not think lowly of your words." She giggled as she raised a shoulder in Catalina's direction. "Furthermore, it helps a lot when the company's so patient and sweet. Thank you, Lina."

Alongside an affectionate look, Catalina raised their clasped hands and pressed a long kiss onto her fourth finger. "My sweet dove, I will always be here for you."

Tucking herself beneath her head, she sealed her eyes and let out a breath. "I know."

Before the other two could say anything, the sound of sparkles sounded. Already, Catalina held Jane close to her to shield her away from the light. Anne had braced herself this time. However, seconds before the light flashed, she noticed how Anna literally stared right at the tube of light. Raising onto her knees, she smacked her hand over Anna's eyes as well as her own. Ere to the German's protest, the light flashed vividly.

The same scene played out before them.

The silhouette crouched on the floor slowly looked around- staring at her palms and at herself. Suddenly, at the sight of the goddess before her, she had jumped and began to scuttle backwards. The sight of her chest visibly rising and falling made the others feel bad. Even more so, the lady seemed to have scrunched up into a ball: gripping her nape and tucking her face into her thighs. " _Pauvre bébé_ ," said Anne, fingers grazing over her own lips.

" _It is alright, my dear. Come now_." The goddess had knelt down, reaching a hand to hold her shoulder. The other flinched and whimpered. The goddess tilted her head and hushed her. " _No harm will be brought upon you. I will not bring you any harm. I give you my word, my dear. You are safe here with me_." 

It took a whole minute before the small figure uncurled. Although the other Queens couldn't see, they could imagine the uncertainty and fear on her face. They wondered what could have happened in her previous life to have made her so scared. Then again, it could have just been pure fright.

" _There we go_." Gently, the figure smoothed out the other's hair with her wing. Seeming to find trust in her, the lady shuffled a bit closer. In a tender manner, her wings enclosed around her a bit. " _Now, do you know what language it is I am speaking?_ " 

Eventually, the other nodded. "Y-Yes. It is English, right?" Her voice was small and unfamiliar to the Queens ( _...except one_ ). 

" _Indeed, my dear. That is right_." The goddess nodded with a gentle hum, brushing back her hair. " _Now, tell me: what do you remember?_ " By the question, it seemed that the other had flinched. Rapidly, she shook her head and peered away. The lady couldn't. She didn't want to remember.

"W-What do you want to know?" she questioned in a tiny voice. "I wish not to remember anything. I want to forget it _all_!"

In a gentle gesture, the goddess guided her eyes back to her. The lady calmed down a bit, breath audibly hitching. " _Mention none of your previous life if you wish not to say. But, please, at least mention your name and family. Only then, if you want to, expand just a bit more, okay_?" 

The lady nodded shakily, shuffling that bit closer to the goddess. The wings enclosed more. She seemed to stare at her in the eyes to try and find the correct words before speaking at last. "M-My name is Katherine Howard, daughter of Lord Edmund Howard and Joyce Culpeper..." she hesitated as she struggled to find the right words. The goddess nodded slowly, telling her that it was enough information. Regardless, she continued on. "A-After my...previous...relationships, I got married to King Henry VIII b-but made the mistake of straying. I knew that it was wrong but I just thought that it was...right. I thought this time was different. _Why_ did I think he'd be different? But it's never, _ever_ different." In despair, she hung her head and let out a whimper. "And in the end..." a haunting pause, "...I was... _beheaded_." Her voice cracked as it was evident that she was beginning to cry. "The only thing...they want to do is..." but she couldn't bring herself to say it as she cried softly.

Right away, the goddess brought her into a warm embrace with her wings protectively wrapping around her. Her hand stroked her head, hopefully calming her nerves. " _You are safe here, Katherine. You will not be hurt ever again, okay? I promise. Hush now. Do not cry._ " Again, she hushed her. Katherine's cries got a bit louder, probably burying herself into the goddess. The memories suddenly turned into traumas. It was frightening and burdening. Katherine wanted to forget it all.

Sat outside the tube of light, the fourth Queen winced and frowned.

"Oh, _poor babe_!" Anne repeated her words from before.

"Poor dear," Jane pressed a hand on her heart, "she must have gone through something really bad."

"Bless her soul," Catalina added, clutching Jane's hand. "I hate to confess that I am rather curious."

"As am I, Catherine." Anne hummed while catching her eyes. She then peered over to a rather surprised Anna. "You too, Anna?"

Much to her surprise, she shook her head. "I wouldn't exactly say so..." But, before they could ask her what she had meant, an abrupt flash filled the room.

Anne groaned. She cursed in tongues, discovering that she didn't cover her eyes on time.

As soon as the flash cleared, the goddess and the lady walked out. The lady held the wing around her, frightened. The tears were gone, soft sniffles remaining as she caught her breath. The goddess had asked if she was feeling better and she had nodded with a thankful smile. Then, the goddess whispered something to her that was inaudible to the other Queens. The lady looked a bit shock, shaking her head. However, as the goddess gently tipped her head over to the Queens' direction, a gasp left her lips.

At the same time, the fourth Queen sprang up to her feet. Her heart jumped in delight. Under her breath, she mumbled words of awe in German. _Anna couldn't believe her eyes._


	6. Catherine Parr

There was a moment of silence before one of them said something.

"A-Annie?" she meekly said, releasing the wing and holding a hand out as if to reach her. The lady's own heart jumped.

Anna broadly smiled as she began to pace over. "Mein Schatz," she firmly said, quickening her pace.

Katherine untangled her grip from the goddess and bolted over to the Queen with a joyous expression and tears of joy. " _Annie_!!" Running into her arms, they tightly embraced.

"Oh, mein Gott. _Danke Gott_." Anna even felt herself cry when she dug her fingers into her hair and buried her face into her neck. She inhaled her evident scent, even brushing her lips to the side of her head a few times with a broader smile. "Kitty, _mein Schatz,_ you're here. I cannot believe it. _Oh, my God_."

" _Annie_ ," Katherine named over and over again, gripping her gown tightly while weeping into her chest. It had been so long since they laid eyes upon another. It was heartbreaking to let each other go. They would have met their demise at the same time, but Katherine thought otherwise. It began when Anna had saved her from the prison on the day she was to be beheaded. She was dressed up in a heavy suit of armour with a shining sword to match. Katherine thought it was rather funny; Anna was the only one who could truly make her laugh. It was hard to navigate through the Palace without being spotted but they managed to get there in the end. Together, they rode horseback north to try and reach the docks where they could go to Germany and start a new life there. Anna had already asked a few friends to wait for them for the next trip. It seemed to take forever. However, as soon as they reached there, it turned out that the King and his horsemen had caught up quicker than they thought. They got onto the ferry, sweating and panting for breath due to the anticipation. Anna's friends had come along to offer them clothes and water. The Queen had told them all about Katherine and what terrible things she had gone through. Although they were men, Katherine found them to be very amiable and actually gentlemanly. They thought they were safe as soon as the ferry began to sail. A breeze of relief brushed by them. _But with the gust of panic to follow._

Hands suddenly grabbed at the pair of them, tearing them from another and restraining them. The ferry wasn't quick enough to leave. Anna alongside her friends had done the best they could to protect her significant other but just couldn't. Katherine was already tied up, shoved on the back of the King's horse with a bandana in her mouth. Her muffled cries were heard as Anna was thrown to the side.

The next thing she knew, when Anna opened her eyes with a painful breath, Katherine was gone. She was long gone. Anna cried out on the edge of the ferry, watching England fade away into the misty horizon. She recalled diving into the freezing ocean in some pitiful attempt to chase after Katherine. But she knew that there was no hope. Her own sorrowful tears fell into the salty ocean as she knew that her Katherine was _gone_. That was the end of it. They never saw each other again.

. _..until now._

Their embrace lingered as they reeled back a little. Katherine sniffed again as she smiled widely. "Oh, Anna, I was so frightened. The prison, the ferry, t-there was an axe a-and... _oh–_ " she embraced her again– "I was terribly frightened, Annie. _So terribly frightened_."

"At ease, Liebling," Anna soothed, caressing the back of her head and brushing her lips in the same spot. "You're safe here now. You're safe here with me now. No one will hurt you again. I promise." As she spoke, her eyes flicked up to the goddess a few paces away. With a truly grateful smile, she bowed her head slightly. " _Thank you, Göttin_."

The goddess bowed her head in return. " _Of course, Anna. It only brings me content to see how happy you two are now that you have been brought back together_." With a smile, she turned around and stuck a hand in the portal as she began to wade through. " _Please, excuse me. There is just one last Queen I must meet_." Then, she disappeared.

When she did, the couple reeled back from another again. Anna took the moment to lean in for the kiss. In delight, Katherine had beaten her by grabbing the rims of the gown and pulling her down. Lacing her fingers through her chestnut locks, Anna kissed her dearly. The gesture was returned right away, leaning in more and more to reassure her that she was truly with her Anna again. A gentle mutter in tongues was heard between them. Although Katherine couldn't comprehend, she still giggled and kissed her longingly.

On the contrary, Katherine had jumped back upon hearing a gentle cough. Holding her beloved's shoulders, she peered behind her curiously. There were three other ladies sat on a big couch. She timidly smiled, recoiling a bit. Anna had spun around with an arm around Katherine and a coy smile.

"Sorry, too soon?" Anne teased, making a gesture with her hand.

The couple laughed. "It's alright." Slowly, she began to guide them towards the trio. "Queens, meet Katherine Howard. And if you haven't already guessed, we're sweethearts." When she had said that, she snuck a kiss onto her cheek.

With a light blush, Katherine waved a hand. "H-Hi," she said with a quiet stutter.

"It's nice to meet you, Katherine." Catalina grinned with a friendly wink. "Love the name, by the way."

"Awh," Katherine recoiled in coyishness with a tiny smile, "thank you."

" _Hey_ –" Anne reached over Jane and poked Catalina's shoulder– "I thought you didn't like being called ' _Catherine_ '."

"Not...exactly," she mused with a smug look. "You haven't seen me trying to kill you since you keep calling _me_ 'Catherine', Anne." The other huffed while Jane giggled.

"Oh, your name is Katherine too?" she asked politely.

"With a **C**." The first Queen smiled. "It's the English alternative to my birth name. And since no one else is introducing themselves, I shall commence." They laughed softly before she finished off. "My name is Catalina de Aragón or Catherine of Aragon. Take your pick." There was an evident accent change when she announced her Spanish title.

"Well, I'll stick with Catherine. It has a very nice ring to it." The other chuckled. "I am Katherine Howard with a **K**. It's very nice to meet you." 

The second Queen rolled her eyes over to Katherine with a smile. "My name is Anne Boleyn and I am amiable. Please, take a seat next to me." It made her smile to see the other laugh after what had happened only minutes ago.

Anna showed a hand so that she could sit next to Anne. In a friendly way, Anne bumped their shoulders together with a giggle. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Anne." The other hummed.

The third Queen then leaned over a bit with a welcoming smile. "I am Jane Seymour." She held a hand out, which Katherine gladly accepted with bright, magenta eyes. Jane Seymour seemed very friendly and was very pretty. Katherine beamed warmly.

"It's lovely to meet you, Jane."

"As it is for you, Katherine," she replied after releasing their hands.

Catalina then raised a hand while pointing to Anna. "By the way–" she smirked lightly– "I _just wanted to point this out before Anne does_ : you calling Katherine ' _Kitty_ ' has got to be the cutest thing ever." When Anna blushed and Jane and Katherine laughed, Anne groaned.

" _Damn it, Catherine_ , I wanted to say that!"

"Yeah." Katherine laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess the name kind of stuck. You're all welcome to call me that too, if you'd like."

"I believe we would need permission from Anna as well though," Jane teased, pulling a subtle grin.

Repeating what her significant other had done, Anna snickered. "Sure thing. It's not like I own anything."

As the Queens shared a laugh, the final shimmer sounded. They were quick to act. This time, Jane shielded her eyes with her arm and tucked herself into Catalina, where the other closed her eyes. Anna had spun herself and Katherine around so that they faced the back. Anne had done the same. However, she noticed how Katherine still peeked up over Anna's shoulder. Deciding the take the initiative once again, she covered her own eyes with her hand and plastered her other hand over Katherine's eyes. Anne muttered something in tongues as the final flash filled the room.

In a few seconds, the light faded and the Queens unravelled from their positions. Katherine relatively blinked her eyes. " _What on earth_?" she murmured, glancing around.

Spinning around, Anne made a teeth-sucking noise. "Sorry, Katherine. I just don't want you to become blind. Trust me, it's not a good idea to stare at the light coming from that tube." She pointed at it obviously.

When Katherine nodded, there was, yet again, another figure. She seemed rather calm; her head was tilted up as she stared into the eyes of the goddess before her. She didn't seem provoked like the other five were. The Queens watched curiously as the goddess held a hand out for her. " _Can you stand, my dear_?" she patiently asked.

A surge of uncertainty ran through the other but soon took her hand. Slowly, she rose from the floor. There were a few wobbles before she stood up properly.

" _Very good_." The goddess nodded. " _I assume that you understand what I am saying_?" 

Gradually, she nodded her head. "Yes," she began in a paced tone, "I do understand. It is English. It is well known across the globe and is an official language of various countries."

It made the figure laugh gently. " _Very good, my dear."_ As she cupped the hand, she exhaled. " _Now, tell me: what do you remember_?" There was a moment of silence as the other began to think.

As the memories slowly flooded to her, the second Queen outside of the tube was on the edge of her seat with a jawdropped look. " _Cathy_..?" she mumbled inaudibly, breath quickening.

"My name is Catherine Parr." _It_ was _her._ "My mother was Maud Green and my father was Thomas Parr. I was...married twice before I met the King. I didn't have a choice. I was almost beheaded in the process..." she flinched a little. "I...remember that I was a writer. I wrote books and psalms...and meditations. I...fought for female education so that we could all study in fairness....I outlived Henry and left the Palace. I then...married Thomas who I had a...child with but soon after..." she paused and looked up to the goddess again, "...I died." The final two words were rushed, rising in panic. "Hold on, where am I? This cannot be. I do not understand. Who are you?" 

" _Deep breaths, Catherine, okay_?" The goddess soothed her, prompting the Queen to nod. " _I promise, as soon as we leave this place, I shall disclose it all to you_." Again, she nodded. Between them, they shared quiet talk that the Queens outside didn't hear.

" _Dios mío_ ," Catalina muttered beneath her breath, "he divorced me _once_ and got together with _five women_ after me?" And said something in tongues.

"Henry must have been desperate," Anna agreed, pulling a disgraced look. "He must have been years older than the lady in there."

"Because he was," Anne swiftly answered, now stood up without tearing her eyes from the tube where the two silhouettes were.

"How do you know that, Anne?" Katherine asked, making a gesture with her hand.

"I..." she swallowed as she saw them walk closer to the portal, "...I just do."

" _My dear_ ," the goddess started in a soft tone, " _is there anything else you remember of your past_?" 

Catherine took the time to think. She knew that there was something else. At first, she believed that it was probably meaningless but since the figure had asked her, it must have been important. She bit her lip. "There is _one_ last thing." Catherine looked up to her. "It sounds crazy but...I think there was a...a _ghost_?" _Anne jolted, gasping in realisation._ "Yes. The ghost was feminine and so friendly. She was there with me ever since I moved into the Palace. It's also crazy because I-I think that I...felt something...different with her. It isn't at all bad because it felt so... _right_. Even though it felt so right, I held back the tears that night because...it was...impossible..." _Anne didn't need to hear any more as she immediately dashed over to the tube of light._ "We knew that it was impossible. There was no way it could have happened." Her head hung solemnly.

_However_ , something had caught her attention. There was a muffled call of her name. Alerted, Catherine scanned the area. What was that? Surely, sound couldn't travel in this void. Could it? " _Cathy_!!" It called again, making her jolt. She recognised that voice somehow. _Who was it?_

"Anne..?" she said- wearily gazing around. It couldn't be. She couldn't be here. It was... _impossible_.

" _Cathy_!!" All of a sudden, the entire room flashed brightly. Without any time to cover her eyes, the portal opened and dashed in a shorter figure. Immediately, her vision sharpened and saw who it was.

"Anne?" she said again, letting go of the goddess' hand as the other came to a halt paces away.

The other, _who was indeed Anne Boleyn_ , gasped for breath with an awed look slapped across her face. "Cathy-kins–" her smile broadened as she stole a full glance of her lover– "oh, my gosh, is it you? Is it _really_ you, my Cathy?"

Catherine nodded quickly, swallowing a thick lump down her throat. Inaudibly, she muttered something. Slowly, she inched closer to her. The last she had seen her was when Anne was merely a ghost. They couldn't make contact before.

Catherine wondered.

In a few breaths, her right hand raised as it edged closer to her lover's face. Her heart thumped, afraid that it would faze through again.

Her eyes widened.

_It didn't faze through_. Her fingers properly grazed her cheek. Catherine brought her other hand up, fully cupping the other's face. " _Anne_ ," she cried happily, tears beginning to brim in her eyes.

" _Cathy_ ," Anne cried happily too, holding her wrists and falling into her touch. It was just as she had imagined it to be like: soft and warm. Naturally, she leaned in so that their foreheads bumped. Catherine's hand dropped a little, outlining the crook of her neck and tracing over where a thin line drew across her neck. It wasn't so bad though. The mark was just that: a mark. It wasn't dripping with blood. Nor were her eyes actually. The lady's eyes were enticing emeralds, sparkling in the light and glazed over with joyful tears. "You're beautiful, my blossom," Cathy whispered longingly. "So very beautiful." With a content sigh, Anne allowed the tears to slip more as they commenced in a longing embrace.

To take in the comfort of her hug, Anne buried her face into the other's chest. Catherine had her arms locked around her, mumbling thankful things through gentle cries. Like they were drums, Anne felt their heartbeats. They beated strongly, creating a prominent rhythm that assured them that they were both there. Together the way they wanted to be. Together without any boundaries. Together at last.

With their arms still roped around another, they reeled back slightly so that they could gaze into another's eyes. Catherine knew those emerald eyes from anywhere. She wasn't going crazy. Her lover was here. _She was truly here_.

"A-Anne," she named with once break in her voice, "I...I am so happy." She was lost for words.

"As am I," Anne easily replied, pressing their foreheads together again. Never tearing her gaze from the pair of sapphire eyes, she chortled softly. A warm feeling rushed over her face as she noticed how close they were. She was no longer incorporeal. She could smell, hear and finally feel. The feelings she had for Catherine remained and now that she was flesh again, she could truly understand them. "C-Cathy," she managed to say through one crack of her voice. Her eyes narrowed in joy as another series of tears trailed from her eyes. Her lover nodded, sniffing and even wiping away Anne's tears. The Queen chortled once as she tilted her head to fall into her touch again. "Cathy, I love you," Anne confessed as she had done before. She ran into her again, embracing her tightly. " _I love you. I love you._ " Her words were true. She had meant them before but now even more.

Catherine couldn't stop her tears as a smile blossomed across her lips. Deciding to look into her eyes, she swallowed. "I love you too, Bo. _I love you so much_." Her lover gripped the front of her gown, pulling her even closer to her lips.

"Cathy, would you kiss me?" Anne wanted her to for so long. " _Please_ , would you kiss me?"

Much to her delight, Catherine chortled and tipped her chin up as her eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips. Once, they made eye contact again, she nodded slowly. "Nothing would make me more content, Anne." And she did.

As soft as a bed of roses, their lips touched. Anne's eyes dropped closed, falling into Catherine's gentle hands and welcoming kiss. Slowly, her hand sneaked up her chest and hooked upon her shoulder to pull her down. Upon feeling the pair of hands now on her waist, the Queen exhaled and pressed herself against her. Lacing her fingers into those luxurious, cushioned curls, her lips curled upward while continuously mumbling a sweet, _"I love you..."_ into the kiss.

From the outside, the quartet of Queens watched as the pair of them shared a clement kiss. Jane awed with her own hands clasped around another and shoulders raised. Catalina also awed quietly with a broad smile. Even though they didn't exactly understand what was going on, Katherine and Anna still giggled.

But, as she was rather curious, Katherine leaned over to the other couple slightly. "Hey, did those two have a romance too?"

"Apparently, yes." Catalina chortled as she flicked her eyes over to Katherine.

Jane also nodded. "Earlier on, before you two came, Lina and Anne were at each other's throats–"

"It was a _mature disagreement_ , Jane." Catalina rolled her eyes, finding that it had been a while since they had been in the room.

"Call it whatever you please, my Lina. Anywho- after they made up- Anne opened up about her past too." Making a gesture, she eased her shoulders. "Considering what they had said just then: it was true that Anne _was_ a ghost when she met Catherine Parr. I cannot be certain for how long they have been at another's sides but both of them developed feelings for the other. Even so, after confessing, Anne said that it wasn't so."

"Ooh," Anna nodded- understanding the concept, "so they couldn't physically do anything together because Anne was a ghost and Catherine was a human."

"Indeed," Catalina answered with a sigh.

"That must have been really hard for them!" Katherine frowned at the thought of it. Then, she tilted her head. "I do not think I could bear with that. Such dismay would cloud my mind forever if I couldn't physically be with my Anna."

By that, she felt a gentle weight upon her shoulders as Anna tucked her head in the crook of her neck. Ere to her doing so, she pressed a kiss to the back of her head. "Neither could I, kitten." Happily, Katherine leaned into her and accepted her embrace.

Jane smiled soundly as she regarded the sweet couple. During that time, an arm draped around her waist and lured her in. Pressed against her significant other, Jane giggled and nuzzled her collarbone with her nose. "Anne must be thrilled," said she, firmly wrapping her arms around the other's figure.

"Yes," agreed Catalina- soothing her head gently. "But, I agree with Katherine. I am, for one, uncertain whether or not I could bear the pain of being so close yet so far from you, my love." Enveloping her into an embrace, the Queen sighed. "I wonder how Anne coped with it."

A gentle hum was heard in answer. "I suppose the answer for that is simple, Lina." Leaning back slightly, she caught the golden eyes before her. Softly, her fingers grazed the fine complexion of the Spaniard's face. " _True love_. Anne must have loved her so much that the pain of abandoning Catherine would leave an even bigger scar than not physically being with her." Inching closer, she held a sincere smile. "The same would apply for what you have done for me in the past. You risked it all for me, Lina." The other held her wrist loosely, caressing it with her thumb. "You have a good heart and that has never changed. The first time we had met, you were like a restless tide. You were untamable." Seizing the opportunity, Jane's lips faintly brushed upon hers. "Then, I took your hand and promised I would withstand any blaze they blew our way. Because something inside is solidified and I knew I would always stay."

Sweetly, their lips brushed again. Jane warmly exhaled, cherishing this moment forever and looking forward to the future with her Catalina. 

"I will be by your side because..." she took a moment to think of the right words; the right words to make it true, "...becsuse my love is set in stone." Their smiles blossomed. "In my heart of stone."

Bewitched, the pupils in the golden eyes had dilated as the smile broadened slightly. In a chaste manner, Catalina offered her a tender kiss. As she edged away, she caught her ocean eyes with a zealous look. "You have always been one for words, Jane," she said lovingly, offering her another kiss. Her beloved raised a shoulder as she laughed quietly.

"It's love that has encouraged me," responded she with an enchanting smile.

As they shared a final kiss, the room suddenly illuminated. The four Queens didn't need to shy away this time as it wasn't so bright. Right away, they all peered over to where the tube of light was. Back turned to them, the goddess made a few gestures with her hand and folded her wings. At her command, the tube of light began to slim down. It slimmed down so much that it looked like a thin stick. As the top and bottom edges closed in on itself, the goddess took hold of it as if it was an object. To their bewilderment, she threw it up and it exploded into a series of sparkles. It didn't stop there though. As the figure turned around to face them, the sparkles dispersed. Gracefully, they floated around the room and weaved in and out of the Queens. It whizzed around each of them as if they were friendly insects who were curious and young. Awed, their eyes widened as well as their smiles. Before long, the sparkles whirled back towards the goddess. Hand held out, the sparkles twirled elegantly around her arm and up to her head. Then, slowly but surely, they enlarged and blossomed into various flowers that sat in the crown that the goddess wore. Remaining awe-struck, the Queens stayed silent.

The couple of Queens who had just emerged from the tube, however, were laughing. Catherine held Anne's legs tightly as she rode on her back. Anne had her arms secure around her neck while pressing her cheek against Catherine's head. "You have _no idea_ how long I have wanted to do this for, Cathy," Anne chipped, nuzzling her face into her hair.

Catherine laughed. "Well, there you have it, blossom." In a few steps, they were soon ahead of the other Queens. She froze as she analysed each of them carefully. Who were they?

"Oh!" Anne suddenly said, tapping her shoulders as a way of telling her to put her down. Obliged, Catherine crouched down and released her legs. Firmly taking her hand, the second Queen brought her over to the other four. "Cathy-kins, these are the...uh...other wives of Henry. The Queens of England before you, including me." Then, she pointed to each Queen in ascending order of which they reigned. "That one is _also_ a Catherine. Catherine of Aragon or Catalina de Aragón." She leaned in towards her lover. " _She is a bit scary so I recommend_ not _picking a fight with her_." The first Queen scoffed as she gave Anne a plain look. "Anyway, she is Jane Seymour. Not going to lie, I kind of like her. She is extremely sweet."

"Awh, Anne." Jane giggled, cupping her own face.

"That one is Anna of Cleves." Again, she leaned in. " _Again, she is kind of scary but not as scary as Aragon so...yeah..._ " Anna had rolled her eyes too but in a joking manner.

"And that one is also a Katherine but with a **K**. She is also very, very sweet and definitely huggable."

Katherine laughed heartily. "Oh, my gosh, Anne. You're so nice!"

Once she was done with their introductions, she took her Catherine's arm and leaned against her fondly with a broad smile. "Queens, this is my Cathy. The one I told you about... _I think_." 

Managing a soft laugh, Catherine rubbed the back of her head. "Hello–" she waved a hand with a smile– "I am Catherine Parr. The final wife of King Henry VIII, I guess."

"Nice to meet you, Catherine," Catalina greeted with her own wave.

"Yes," Jane nodded cheerfully, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Katherine hummed in agreement with a friendly smile.

Anna patted the empty side of her. "Come take a seat. And I promise that I'm not scary. I think Anne's just a bit paranoid."

"I am not _paranoid_." Anne's eyes darted from place to place as if she was searching for an answer. "I'm just... _preparing_ myself." The German gave her a cunning look before the seventh figure waded over.

The goddess let out a colourful laugh while motioning over to the empty space next to Anna. " _Please, take a seat, dear Anne and Catherine_." 

By that, they obliged and sat down. Much to her distaste, Anne sat beside Anna. Catherine giggled and scooted closer- snaking an arm around her to reassure her that Anna was unlikely to pounce.

" _Now_ –" the goddess clasped her own hands together– " _as I have promised each of you, I will reveal to you all as to who am I and why you are here. Furthermore, I will honestly answer any questions that you may offer. Shall I commence_?" 

They all nodded, shifting their positions slightly to comfortably listen to the omnipotent figure before them.


	7. SIX

" _I am a deity, one of the few who have the gift to bring people back from the dead. Naturally, I choose not to reincarnate many as I believe there is no point. Death is either a natural or forced process that happens in life and will occur to all, regardless of power or objection._ " Elegantly, she waded a little closer and inhaled softly. " _My gift to reincarnate people is something that many are thankful to have received. Those reincarnated by my hand will serve the years they have lived in their previous life. And many, many more_." 

"How many more?" Anna dared to ask, curious to know.

The goddess only smiled. " _However long you believe it to be_." Each of the Queens shared surprised glances at another, surprised. She proceeded on. " _For as long as I am living, forever, you shall reign. You shall live, act and talk the way people do today_." 

"Wait a second," said Catalina, making a gesture with her hand. "Are you proposing that we are _not_ reincarnated in our time?"

" _You are no longer back in your time_." 

"Ah–" Anne tapped her chin- gazing around– "I figured that something was not as it seemed..."

"If we are not in our time," Jane began slowly, "then in which timeline do we exist now?"

" _You are in the year two thousand and seventeen_." 

They gasped, jawdropped. " _What_?" Katherine covered her mouth with her hand. "How?"

"That would mean that I am..." Anne took a few moments to count the years from when she was around, "...wait, more than four hundred years old?! And still looking like this? You must be truly powerful, goddess!"

The figure laughed pleasantly as her wings unravelled slightly. " _It must bring you delight, then, if I tell you that you shall maintain this form for as long as you live._ " Anne muttered something cheerfully in tongues. " _You should be around the age of a young adult and shall remain like that_." 

"Mächtige Göttin," Anna raised her hand a little to try and divert from Anne's cheers; the goddess nodded in acknowledgement, "might you bear a name, if I may ask? Or...anything that we could call you by?"

"I-I am not sure if that is rather genuine, Annie. She is of higher status than us and should not be addressed by name if she possesses one." Kitty shrugged while recoiling a bit.

Nonetheless, the goddess shook her head with a smile. " _Worry not, Katherine. I am of no higher status than any of you. You were and shall forever be Queens and nothing can change that. I am merely a diety and is in your service if you are ever in need._ " To prove her words true, she took the side of her dress and bent into a graceful curtsy. Her wings dropped a little too, demonstrating respect. The Queens shifted again, unexpecting it. Hand on heart, the goddess caught their eyes as she rose back up. " _For as long as I possess this form, you may call me **Pandora** , need you ever seek anything desirably._" 

The Queens felt as though it was right to somewhat bow as well. It didn't seem right that such an omnipotent figure such as the goddess would be regarded with lower status than them.

" _Now that I have given you some background, you may pose your questions_." 

When a few seconds passed, Jane raised her hand a bit. " **Pandora** –" she began- biting her tongue as she decided to rephrase. "E-Er... _Miss_ **Pandora** , as you have said, we now exist in the year two thousand and seventeen. Why is it only now that you have decided to bring us back?"

" _Reincarnation is a delicate process, Jane_ ," she explained with a patient smile. " _It involves considering the qualities and attributes that a person possessed in their previous life and creating a new form for them to live in. If rushed, important factors, such as memories, would be at risk of being erased permanently and the reincarnation would be meaningless_." 

Catalina then raised a hand. "I think I speak for us all when I ask this–" she inhaled deeply as she gazed into the silver moon eyes of the goddess– "why have you chosen to reincarnate _us_?"

Catherine nodded, wearing a questiontive look. "I was going to ask the same thing. Likewise, why choose to reincarnate us in particular? Why not just one of us or someone else?"

" _I was going to answer that one in due time, but since you have asked, I will gladly explain_." The goddess took a deep breath and held her head high. " _The reign of the Tudors is over. A new monarch now reigns over England. The era in which you exist now is called the House of Windsor. Her Majesty, the Queen, is named Queen Elizabeth II–_ " she motioned over to Anne– " _named after your daughter, Elizabeth I_." 

"Huh, she must have been an _excellent_ monarch to have another Queen named after her then. My dear Elizabeth." Rather proudly, she held her chest and raised up.

" _Elizabeth was the last of the Tudor monarch lineage before a new era, the era of the House of Stuart, began._ " Then, she glanced over to Catalina and Jane. " _Of course, your children have gotten the chance reign too. Your Edward was first to have become King at a young age when Henry died_." 

"Oh, my..." Jane gulped, clutching her heart, "...pray tell, was my Edward okay? I do hope he was. It burdens me so to know that I was not at his side. Oh, _mighty **Pandora**_ , tell me that he was alright."

The goddess sealed her eyes as she nodded slowly. She took a few seconds to think of what to say. Well aware that Jane was still... _pure_ , she kept her answer simple. " _Your Edward made a fine King and had such a passion for reading and writing. It is all I could say. The rest shall be unfolded unto you upon reading the books of your History_." 

"I see," Jane breathed, hanging her head a little. It seemed as though she already knew what had happened. In a comforting way, her beloved took her hand in hers and raised it up to kiss each of her knuckles. Jane peered up to her with a grateful smile, reluctant to get upset again.

"And my Mary, diosa omnipotente?" Catalina softly asked, bringing Jane into a warm embrace.

Taking a turn, the goddess caught the other Queen's eyes. " _Naturally, your Mary took over after Edward's retire. She enjoyed the pleasures of music and art. You could even say that she was very devoted to the Catholic religion_." Swallowing, she made another gesture. " _I shall say the same for you- and to you Anne- and perhaps to all of you- all shall be truly unfolded to you in the History books._ " 

It fell silent again. The sudden announcement of the final Tudor monarchs seemed to have drawn a line of tension between the Queen.

Katherine took the initiative and raised her hand. "Miss **Pandora** , why have they written about us?"

" _An excellent question, Katherine_ ," the goddess praised. " _You see, your lives as the wives of King Henry VIII have provided you...passage into people's interest. Your descendants have passed down the story, each of your stories in fact. They have been written on pages, enclosed in books and kicked up a reaction. You are, by far, one of the most famous historic tales that even young ones learn about you in education._ " They appeared electrified. " _Your stories are so famous that even adaptations of your lives have been made_." 

"Excuse me?" Anna narrowed her eyes- not fancying how that sounded.

" _Take it with a pinch of salt, dear Anna_ ," the goddess assured. " _Of course, the adaptations made were not all exactly...accurate all of the time._ " 

"Not to be rude, powerful one, but that does not answer my own and Catherine's question," the sixth Queen pointed out, pulling a face.

" _Ah, yes. Sorry. We must have sidetracked_." She chortled sweetly while folding her wings again. " _Well, the reason as to why I have brought you here altogether, and specifically you all together, ties into my previous response_." Clasping her own hands together again, she sighed. " _I want you to let them know the truth of your lives; the hidden details that you may wish to disclose; and how it truly felt to be a Tudor Queen of England during your individual reigns._ " She smiled. " _I want you to tell the world that there is so much more to you all. That you are so much more than–_ " she mimicked quotation marks with a joking look– "' _divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded, survived_ '." 

Much on the contrary, Anne and Katherine burst out laughing. Their significant others gave them weird looks. The first and third Queen, too, silently judged them 

"O-Oh, my!" Anne gasped between laughs. "Sorry, sorry. But, like, seriously? Divorced, beheaded–" Unfortunately, she didn't make it past herself as she laughed so hard.

Katherine was also laughing, wiping her eye. "Our lives were not a joke, you know. That sounds like some...stupid _rhyme_ they teach children in school!"

" _To set it straight, it pretty much is_." The goddess chuckled. " _From what I have heard and seen, many people use it: be it to memorize the order in which Henry married you all or in song._ " Straight away, the laughing ceased.

"Wait, what?" 

"So, you are telling that that it is an actual thing?" Anna snorted, more sarcastic than playful. Then, she cursed something in tongues quietly.

"To remember the order?" Jane pulled a disgusted look. "They could have shown us a bit more respect than lowly substituting our names with some... _word_." 

"I agree." Catalina scowled. "What kind of way is that to treat Royalty? The _audacity_ this era has!"

"Yeah!" Anne concurred- somewhat switched from a cheerful grin to a thunderous frown. "I thought you were joking! We never treated our monarchs like some pawn. Besides, _they are not the ones who lost their head_!!" Automatically, she sprung to her feet and growled. However, before she looked as though she was about to pounce, Catherine gently beckoned her back down. Grumpily folding her arms, Anne muttered something quickly in French.

Caressing her upper arms, Catherine hushed her and pecked her cheek. With a huff, she rested her head against Catherine's chest and flicked her eyes up to the goddess. Abashed, Anne apologised. "Uhm...proceed, Miss **Pandora**?" she suggested meekly.

The goddess obliged with an amiable look. " _I understand each of you may feel fury towards this but regard it this way: this era knows not of what it was truly like to be the wife of King Henry VIII. History has been lost throughout the years. The reason as to why I have brought you all here is so that you could tell them for yourselves. Spread the truth behind what History today portrays. Tell them about yourselves and get to know them. Let them know that you are more than a rhyme_." 

"But, how do we tell them, Miss **Pandora**?" Katherine fluttered her eyelashes modestly, gulping.

" _It is up to you to decide that, my dear_." The goddess smiled lightly as she closed her eyes with the bow of her head. " _Unfortunately, my time is running out in this body which means that I must go very soon_." 

"Wait, you cannot leave us!" Anna automatically said, straightening her back as if she was going to reach for the goddess. "We know not of what to do in this era: how to involve ourselves _or_ how to live!"

" _Consider this place as your home. Already, there are all the things that will aid you to ease into this new era_." 

As if on cue, a conjure of sparkles formed. They floated closer and closer to the goddess, circling around her as she opened her wings and silver eyes. This time, all of the Queens sprang up. They were on their feet, pleading for **Pandora** to stay. However, all she did was refuse with a gentle smile.

" _Be not frightened, my Queens. I will always be in your service but only if you so desperately need my presence. The least that I can do now is watch over you for as long as I shall live_." 

"But–" they shielded their eyes from the bright light forming from the sparkles as Anne spoke up– "what do we do? How do we tell them?" A sudden gust of wind blew by them, resulting in them to close into a big huddle. They stared through their own narrowed eyes. The goddess was beginning to fade away. Away from them. They were going to be alone...but the look that she gave them told them otherwise. They weren't going to be alone. As she said, **Pandora** would look over them forever.

" _I want to enjoy your lives, my Queens_ ," said the goddess, beginning to fade more and more. " _I will tell you, however, not to mention this encounter with me to anyone. Not even those you befriend or trust. Do you understand_?" 

They all nodded in unison. "Yes," they said together.

" _You will be fine, my dears. You will be just fine_." 

" **Pandora** , _please_." One of them raised the question, unsure who it was. "Before you go, point us in the right direction of what to say. _Please_ , it is all we ask." It grew quiet as the wind blew stronger, compelling them to huddle closer. Much to their surprise, they regarded the bright figure of the goddess nod.

" _Very well_ ," she answered at last.

Her wings were spanned out either side of her as the sparkles whirled around her, beginning to erase her presence. 

" _Tell them: you are one of a kind. You belong to no category_." 

The room grew brighter as the sparkles were quickly lured to where the goddess was.

" _Tell them: for too many years you have been lost in his story_."

All of a sudden, the floor rattled as the goddess began to vanish. The tube of light soon enveloped her entire body and the Queens somewhat panicked but kept listening for her powerful voice.

" _Tell them: you are free to take your crowns in glory. From now until the end of the minute._ " 

The rattling began to stop as the sparkles began to fade.

" _Tell them_..." there was a sudden pause as the sparkles dispersed and the lighting dimmed, "... _that you are no longer just the Queens of King Henry VIII_." 

Once everyone seemed to calm down, the Queens released from their huddle. They were gasping for breath, as if they had run a long distance. Before them no longer stood the goddess. Instead, there was only a small patch of flowers in the center where she initially stood.

For a few minutes, they stared at each other in bewilderment. Between them, they mumbled a few things. Did that really just happen to them? For some reason, they began to poke at another to see if they were truly there together and it wasn't a crazy dream. To their delight, they were still there. Flesh and bone. Reincarnated. Given a second chance in life. To do themselves justice about the History written about them.

Together, they gathered around the patch of flowers. They were beautiful. They were chrysanthemums, young and living. Just as they were. They bathed in the golden light of the sun that welcomed itself into the big room.

"You know," Katherine began as she glimpsed at each of the Queens with a small smile, "we should get something to preserve this. They're very pretty."

"Agreed," Anna murmured, sharing a loving smile with Katherine, who leaned against her happily.

Another moment of quiet rushed by as they admired the six flowers. "You know, we never got to thank her for bringing us back to life." Anne sighed, just remembering now.

"Or reuniting us again," added Cathy- slipping her hand into Anne's. She gave it a squeeze in return.

"The least we could do now is fulfil her request," Catalina recommended, prompting the others to nod.

"That's right. It is the least we could do for her and for ourselves." Jane hummed, placing a hand on Catalina's knee and smoothing it gently.

"Well–" Anne pulled a bold look– "how good are you all at singing?"

"You are not proposing on actually initiating some sort of _musical collaboration_ , are you, Anne?" Anna inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Cluelessly, she shrugged. "I, for one, find that it is a _valid_ suggestion."

"I think that it is valid too." Katherine tapped her chin with a shrug. "What is a better way to shut down the words about us than throwing their words right back at them? We can maybe get rid of that whole ' _divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded, survived_ ' thing for good."

"Wouldn't they prefer things by ballad?" Catherine asked.

"The goddess mentioned that we no longer exist in the Tudor timeline," Anna reminded her. "And if it has been over four hundred years, I doubt they would still appreciate things like that anymore."

"Then, what do they like?" Catalina tilted her head in question.

"It beats me." Anna raised her shoulders.

"Well, I guess we should do some reading then, ladies." Jane chortled, prompting the others to as well.

"We have all the time in the world. There is no rush." Catalina giggled, taking the hand on her leg and lacing their fingers together. "Besides–" this time, she kissed her fourth finger– "we all have some quality time to catch up on." What she had said was whispered in a low voice, enticing Jane at an instant.

"I suppose we do."

"You're so right." Anne grinned, angling to the side and throwing her arms around her beloved. Her Catherine happily patted her arm and fell into her embrace. Anne then caught the Spaniard's as well as the fifth Queens eyes. Then, she glanced down to Catherine. "Hold on a second, we need to sort something out."

"Sort what out?" Anna waved her hand.

Anne gestured at the three Queens who had the same name. "Those three. If you, Jane or I call out _Catherine_ , all three would be running at us."

"Oh, well–" Catalina raised an eyebrow– "you can call me Catalina, if you'd like. I don't mind."

Anne narrowed her eyes, tapping her chin once. "Yeah...uhm...what about _Aragon_?" 

" _Aragon_?" 

"Yeah. I think I can remember that better than Catalina. Too many ' _ah's_ for me." In a joking manner, she shook her hands.

Bemused, Catalina rolled her eyes. But before she could snap back, the others- including her beloved- had mumbled in agreement. In defeat, she huffed and nodded. "Sure. _Aragon_ will do nicely." She forced a smile across her face. Considering this, Jane had leaned up and pecked her jawline. This time, the smile upon her face was real.

"You can all call me Kitty, if you want," Katherine announced. "I think we cleared this up already but I just want to say again that I and Annie and totally fine with it."

"Yep."

"Okay, good."

"And you can all call me Cathy," Catherine offered with a smile. "Bo likes coming up with many names but I think Cathy would be plausible for you all." They nodded in agreement.

"So it is agreed. We now have the three now named: Catalina or preferably Aragon, Kitty and Cathy, _my dear Cathy-kins_." Catherine took her significant other's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze before brushing a kiss on her knuckles.

When Anne returned the gesture, Catherine reached over to the right of her. Gladly, Catalina slipped her hand into hers. It seemed to have inflicted a chain reaction as, soon enough, all of their hands were connected to form a circle around the patch of chrysanthemums of the goddess who brought them together. "I think it is safe to say that I am glad to have met all of you." They choired, again, in agreement. Catherine giggled, making the others giggle too.

"This is going to be the start of a new and beautiful life," said Jane- leaning into Catalina with a broad smile.

"It certainly is." Catalina sighed blissfully as she perched her head on top.

"And," Katherine spoke up while catching a zealous glance at Anna, "the chance to finally make things official."

"You can say that again, mein Schatz." Anna smiled lovingly after kissing her cheek once.

" _And_ ," Anne added with a grin, "the chance to set History back on the right tracks."

"Is it, indeed." Cathy giggled again, nuzzling the side of Anne's head with her nose.

"I still think my idea for making some sort of musical showcase is a good idea," Anne brought up with a hopeful look.

"Well, if it's a musical showcase you really want..." Catalina started with a questiontive look, "...what do you plan on calling it?"

"Or call us if you are referring to some sort of orchestra?" Anna continued with her own interest.

Clearly unprepared with an answer, Anne shrugged. "Does it look like I know the answer to that?" But, seeing as she didn't want to disregard the idea completely, she looked around for something to spark her inspiration. Alas, nothing had struck her. Nothing until her eyes landed upon her significant other. Placing both hands on her leg, she beamed widely. "Cathy-kins, I think that if we ever make some sort of musical showcase or whatnot, I think that it's right if you choose a name for us."

"What?" Taken aback, Catherine jolted. "It is _your_ idea, my blossom. Why do you abandon your own suggestion?"

In a tender way, Anne's fingers grazed her cheek as she smiled more lightly this time. "You were Henry's final wife, Cathy. That means that you were the one to finish this." Trailing her hand down, she held her shoulder. "If you were the one to finish that old story, I think that it is only fair for you to begin our new one." Suddenly wrapping an arm around her, she made them face the others. "How does that sound, Queens?"

They laughed joyfully. "Plausible." And by that, Catherine accepted with a beating heart. She was the one responsible for the new name that they would all go by.

The truth was: she had already come up with a name when the goddess was explaining a few things to them. She thought that the name was plain and simple but was quite...powerful. It was to represent that they were no longer the King's possession. It was one word that united them all. When Catherine told them what her initial suggestion was, much to her surprise, they were amazed by it. They admitted that it was plain and simple but was, indeed, powerful and meaningful.

And so it was agreed.

No longer were they going to be regarded as the six-word rhyme. No longer were they going to stay hidden in History or in his story forever. No longer were they going to be simply known as the six wives of King Henry VIII.

_Not anymore._

They are one of a kind, no category. For too many years they have been lost in History. Now, they are free to take their crown in glory forever and ever. They don't need Henry to build them up or tear them down. There is no way they will let that happen again. They are going take back control. They are going to hold their heads high and no longer be a victim of losing their heads or rings. That is what all they want to do. They are the Queens of the castle now. They are their own person now and can choose to be whatever they want to be. And they did choose. They have chosen to become something new yet so familiar and true that has brought them closer than ever.

They are no longer the wives of King Henry VIII.

They are the Queens of **SIX**. 

**End**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that brings our Queens a happy ending uwu  
> I hope you all enjoyed Royal Reincarnation! Thank you all for your lovely comments. They all made me so happy hehe  
> See you around ♡


End file.
